


Candy Corns Save Us

by Heavenly_Stellar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Big Brother Gabriel, Burnout Dean, Car Accidents, Driving, Driving Lessons, Drunk Dean, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing It Better, M/M, One Shot, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Stellar/pseuds/Heavenly_Stellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital" AU</p><p>Let's just say that Cas and Dean's first meeting started with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Corns Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt source from[ (x) ](http://tokiosunset.tumblr.com/post/105774914690)

Gabriel is being insufferable.

Castiel doesn’t mind his brother’s eccentricities or the explosiveness of his personality for the most part. But certainly _this_ is crossing a line. On most days— Castiel considered Gabriel to be his favourite sibling. Even though Castiel is the youngest of the Novak’s, at age seventeen, and there is a considerable gap of eight years between them… They got along just fine despite vast differences in behavioral patterns and tastes.

Today, however, Gabriel’s presence was not being appreciated at all.

“Gabriel,” Castiel says tightly as his knuckles grow paler, fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

“Yes, dear little brother?” Gabriel questions, tilting his head toward Castiel.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Gabriel blinks at him owlishly, though the twinkle in his whiskey eyes gives his so-called innocence away.

“You know what,” Castiel growls.

“You mean…” Castiel’s ribs receive a sharp jab “…this?”

Castiel’s eye twitches. “Yes. _That_.”

“I gotta keep you on your toes, tough guy!” Gabriel exclaims but thankfully slides back to his side of the car. He hooks one leg over the other and gestures to the scenery rolling by. “What’s to say a ginormous Sasquatch comes running out from the bushes, eh? Or a moose decides to cross the road?”

“This _isn’t_ Canada,” Castiel sighs, exasperated and wanting this irritating driving lesson to be over. Nighttime driving is the worse. “We’re not even anywhere near woodlands. We’ve just passed the Gas N’ Sip.”

Castiel changes gears and presses his foot down on the brake pedal as they approach a set of traffic lights. When they come to a standstill, he puts on the handbrake and goes into neutral. He breathes a sigh of relief when nothing bad happens.

“Awesome! We didn’t stall for once!” Gabriel claps. Castiel glares at him. The brunette puts his hands up in mock-surrender. “Don’t look at me, bucko. Look at the road.”

“We’ve stopped,” Cas states.

Gabriel’s eyes go elsewhere. “Green, Cas.”

Castiel turns his eyes back to the front. “I see you’re actually paying attention for once,” he says as his hands and feet go through the motions.

“Of course!” Gabriel scoffs and Cas rolls his eyes at him. “Never, ever, ever, ever, be _unaware_ of your surroundings— HOLY SHIT!”

A man walks out in front of them. Swaying and obviously drunk. Castiel slams a foot down on the brakes. The car jerks forward. His seatbelt constricts around his torso and stomach. It squeezes the breath out of him. Gabriel braces his hands against the dashboard, eyes bulging from their sockets.

“CANDY CORNS SAVE US!” he screams.

 The back of Castiel’s head knocks back on the headrest. He can’t think. Can’t move. Can’t breathe. The drunken man collides with the car, body crumpling and he hits the windshield with a _thump._ The two brothers watch in horror as the stranger slides off of Gabriel’s car and falls on to the tarmac. Dread is a knife twisting inside Castiel’s chest.

“Oh my God,” Castiel gasps, short of breath as the gravity of the situation closes in on him and settles in his stomach— deep and unpleasant.

He paws at the door until his trembling fingers find the handle. When he steps out, he feels as if he’s going to wake up any moment and it’ll all would have been just some horrible nightmare he had. He vaguely hears Gabriel jog around the front of the car. On closer inspection, Castiel sees that the drunkard they hit is actually a teenage boy.

Close to his age, perhaps. Defining jaw. Full lips. Freckles scatter over his nose and cheekbones like the stars above. By the right of his jaw is a long scrape, blood rising and accumulating. Castiel goes on to his knees. His hands hover uncertainly. What does he do? Gabriel is phoning an ambulance. Tears trickle freely down Castiel’s cheeks.

“Oh God! I just—! What have I done? Oh _God!”_  Castiel chokes, breathing erratic. “Is he dead?”

His heart threatens to leap out of his chest when a hoarse groan resonates from the stranger. Dizzy with relief, Castiel laughs. He quickly sobers and questions the other boy.

“Can you hear me? An ambulance is on its way,” Castiel reassures him.

Eyelids flutter with the strain of opening. Green eyes, bright with intoxication, settle on Castiel. Pain filters across his face and the boy’s right hand comes up to grip his left shoulder. Castiel hears sirens.

“A…Ah!” he shouts out then lets out a forlorn whimper.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Castiel says in a rush. “Try not to move… Can you tell me your name?”

“D—” the other coughs, and then winces. “De…Dean.”

“Dean?” Castiel confirms.

Dean nods once.

Castiel gently rests a hand over Dean’s left, which lies loosely by his side. “Everything’s going to be fine, Dean. You’re in safe hands.”

 

***

  
Two days later, Castiel goes to see Dean at the hospital. Gabriel is waiting for him in the lobby and is flirting with one of the staff. This will be the first time they’ve officially met after the accident. He passes a gift shop on the way to Dean’s room. Balloons, colors of every shade you could think catch his eye. Castiel skids to a stop in the middle of the disinfectant-smelling corridor. His eyes trail the bursting shelves of toys and cards and flowers. Castiel chews his bottom lip. The flowers draw him in and he’s reaching for his wallet in his back jean’s pocket.

But when Castiel enters Dean’s room, he seriously reconsiders his decision to buy the bouquet of assorted blossoms.

“Dude.” Dean says in greeting, blinking in confusion. “Are those… flowers?”

Castiel has never felt more mortified in all his seventeen years of life. Well, not since a couple of days ago when he rammed his brother’s car into Dean. The flimsy pastel pink colored plastic crinkles loudly as Castiel readjusts his grip on the flowers.

“Uh…” he stammers. “Yes.”

“For me?” Dean’s brows fly up his forehead.

Castiel strides over to Dean’s bed and thrusts them outward, cheeks burning and unable to look the other boy in the eye. “For you,” he mumbles.

“Thanks, man… I guess,” Dean shifts, pain briefly flickering over his face.

He had broken and dislocated his shoulder in the accident. Dean wraps his good hand around the stem of the bouquet. Castiel lifts his head. Their eyes meet. Dean doesn’t seem offended nor embarrassed by the fact he bought and brought in flowers. Castiel firmly tells himself to ignore the zing of joy he gets when their fingers touch for a brief moment.

Dean settles back against the pillows. A hint of a smile curves his lips. He buries his nose amongst the fiery oranges and cheery yellows. Closes his eyes and breathes in deep. Castiel clasps his hands behind his back. Dean looks up at him, expression sheepish.

“I gotta be honest with you. I don't remember your name and it’s kinda killing me,” Dean confesses.

“Castiel,” the blue-eyed teen says.

“Cas,” apprehension dawns on Dean’s face. “Yeah! I know you from school.”

“Y-You do?” Castiel asks, surprised, because he certainly doesn’t know Dean from school.

“We’re new in town and I skip school a lot. But I know your face,” Dean says and holds the flowers close to his chest. “Hard to forget.”

Castiel rubs the back of his neck, that annoying flush returning to his face. “Oh?”

Dean grins—a blinding, radiant feature that Castiel wants to see more often. “Yep. But maybe that’s because I thought you were some angel of death coming to take my soul after you ran me over.”

Castiel’s lighthearted mood squashes out of his system and it must show on his face because Dean just laughs at him.

“N-No, Cas! Don’t give me that look. I’m just being an asshole,” Dean says. His expression suddenly flips, going dark. “Besides… it was all my fault.”

“No, Dean,” Castiel protests.

“Really. It was. I was drunk off my head and put myself in danger,” Dean sighs. He swallows hard and looks down at the bouquet. “And I got flowers for it.”

“Dean,” Castiel says softly. “Hey. We all make mistakes.”

Dean chuckles darkly. “Tell that to my Dad. You know, you’re the only person to visit my stupid ass. Even my brother hasn’t seen me since.”

“It’s their loss,” Castiel insists fiercely.

Dean looks at him, brow crinkling and eyes hopeful. “Really?”

Cas nods. “Yes.”  

Dean ducks his head down but he’s not quick enough to hide the blush that rises to his freckled cheeks. “No one’s ever given my flowers before.”

“I’ve never given flowers to anyone before,” Castiel admits. “First time for everything.”  
Dean hums, thoughtful.

Castiel looks at his watch and sighs. “I have to go. Gabriel is driving me home. I don’t think I’ll be able to, you know. At least for a while.”

“I’ll be out soon,” Dean says. “That's what the doc says.”

“Good,” Castiel says. “We’ll see each other at school.”

Dean’s nose crinkles but he says, “Yeah, okay,” anyway. It makes Castiel’s heart soar because there’s a fragility and potential in Dean he finds endearing. He hopes to help Dean more in the future.

“Speaking of, first times,” Castiel says with building confidence.

He licks his lips and Dean’s eyes track the movement. Castiel sucks in a deep breath. He holds it as he cups Dean’s face and angles it so he can place a kiss to the bandage where Dean’s scrape is. It’s chaste. Barely classified as a peck. Castiel rushes out of the room. Dean watches Castiel go with a dazed smile, wondering how the hell getting shitfaced and then being hit by a car could have led to _this._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, please? :3
> 
> This can also be found on tumblr[ (x) ](http://heavenlystellar.tumblr.com/post/115798326148/i-hit-you-with-my-car-and-was-the-only-one-to)


End file.
